


Lazy Evenings

by MannerismOdd



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, GenderNeutral!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MannerismOdd/pseuds/MannerismOdd
Summary: You are normally a social butterfly - but you just want to rest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lot shorter than normal, but I've been utterly swamped with school, but I wanted to write. Hope y'all enjoy it!

You lay curled up in your bed, staring at the wall. You were super tired after an entire week of missions. Honestly, you just wanted to stay home and rest, but everybody expected you to go out. To be fair, you had quite a reputation for being a sociable creature - which was often why people were shocked when they discovered you were dating Gabriel Reyes.

You heaved a loud sigh, then sat up. You had to prepare for another night out. You wished you could be more excited about going out, but... your bed was so nice... 

Gabe wandered into your room as you were pulling on a nicer shirt over your head. He tilted his head, giving you an odd look.

“What do you think you’re doing, (Y/N)? Weren’t you just complaining about how tired you were?”

You threw a glance back at him. “Yeah, I guess, but I’m fine now! Ready for a night out in the town and -”

“You’re lying.” He interrupted you suddenly.

You dropped your flimsy act. “Yeah. I am.”

 You sighed and dropped back onto the bed, head in your hands, trying to rub the sleep out of your eyes. Soon, the bed dipped down next to you, telling you that Gabe had sat down next to you.

You felt his arms encircle you, pulling you down into his lap. 

“You need to rest, _mi amor_. You shouldn’t care about what they will say about you missing one day.” 

As you closed your eyes, you felt Gabe tracing patterns on your temples. You felt your muscles relax, a smile tugging at your lips. Soon, you drifted off to sleep, happy that you had such an amazing boyfriend.


End file.
